


Snowy Smokescreens

by sorcererofsupremepizza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmastime, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcererofsupremepizza/pseuds/sorcererofsupremepizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth return to Camp Half-Blood for a fun reunion with old pals, and snowball fights ensue, along with a bit of smooching. It's just an adorable holiday ficlet, in tune with my Very Fandom Christmas 2K15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Smokescreens

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Percy Jackson is the holiday choice this go around. Enjoy. 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters - I basically just owe Uncle Rick a majority of my soul - and I am only doing this for my own purposes. Happy reading, friends!

                The ice-cold ball of condensed white powder connected with my face, and the impact was enough to send me reeling backward. I stumbled and wiped off my now frozen rosy cheek.

                “Annabeth! That’s cheating!”

                “It’s strategy, Seaweed Brain! Just try and retaliate.”

                I grumbled something under my breath and made some more snowy ammo, readying for my next attack. I turned to look for the rest of my teammates, but the Athena cabin had them cornered nearby and were unleashing lethal amounts of snowballs in their direction.

                Just in time for a holiday reunion after the battle against the giants, we’d convinced Mr. D to let it snow in Camp Half-Blood. For once, he listened. He said something along the lines of, “Peter Johnson, you’ll have your blizzard conditions. Now get away from me.” Then, he sipped his Diet Coke and shooed me away. Hey, whatever works. We got snow. And that meant an all-out snowball war. Hosted by yours truly.

                “Damn.” I said, and no, I wasn’t talking about the ones that involve reservoirs and all that nonsense. Damn as in damnation.

                Annabeth was cheating to win at a snowball fight.

                Where was the honor in that?

                I was clearly rubbing off on her. I smirked at the thought, gathered my breath a bit longer and steeled myself. Then, I stood up and set off an a quick sprint, quickly gaining on Annabeth’s current hiding place. As I ran, I pelted three of her teammates in the face, chest, and a uh… lower area. They both fell down for the count. That last guy didn’t get up for a while.

                Oops.

                Someone nearby was throwing rapid fire projectiles in my direction, along with just massive piles of snow to obscure my vision with the powder.

                Smokescreens, really?

                I mean, yeah the Athena cabin is all about wisdom and wartime strategy, but Snowball Fight Smokescreens? Annabeth was clearly behind this.

                I was determined to beat her at her own game. Of course, that was wishful thinking on my part because I didn’t call her Wise Girl for nothing, but damn it, I was going to try.

                You’re also probably wondering, why are there college students trying to kill each other with snowballs? One of those answers: a lot of us hadn’t seen each other in months. Second answer: because we were college kids in New Rome. And other places. But yeah, you get the idea.

                Back to the war I was currently facing.

                Just as I was thinking up a new strategy to best my girlfriend, I felt something slam into my back.

                It was not your run-of-the-mill snowball.

                That snowball took me to the _ground_ , it was so huge.

                “Ack!” I said, using that totally epic lexicon I acquired during my first couple years at the university. I got a mouthful of snow as I fell, and my already scarf whirled around and slapped me in the face. Luckily, snow was made from water.

                And it didn’t affect me. At least it wasn’t supposed to.

                But then I looked down at my clothes. I was _soaked_.

                “You’ve got to be kidding me. They are all out to get me.” I huffed. Even Mr. D was in on this – the snow he allowed was apparently enchanted. Not even my powers could keep it at bay.

                Despite the shivering I experienced, I smiled. It made the whole day even better.

                I dusted the snow off of myself as best as I could and whirled around to see what had happened.

                You’re not going to believe this.

                The cabin of Athena had wheeled out a fucking catapult, of all things, and they were just going on and on throwing massive boulders of packed snow at my fallen comrades.

                “Annabeth! Stop this!”

                “Never!” She said, laughing. Her voice was full of mirth, but I couldn’t tell where it came from. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a flash of color against the sheet of white, but it was gone before it had happened.

                And then another snowball hit me in the back. I spun around to see Annabeth standing there laughing at me. Then she took off running.

                Her blonde hair was trapped under a gray stocking hat with one of those puffy balls on it. She donned a huge blue parka that she’d actually stolen from me the last time we’d stopped to see my mom.

                God, she looked amazing. I shook the thought away immediately.

                She was even distracting me with her dashing good looks.

                How dare she?

                I took off after her, and noticed that she’d ducked behind one of the nearby mounds of snow.

                I didn’t slow down. I plowed right through the pile and tackled her to the ground in a flurry of white flakes.

                “Percy!” Annabeth shouted as she fell to the ground.

                I laughed as we both fell to the ground, her beneath me. Annabeth huffed as she hit the snow and we both sank into it. Then she burst into giggles.

                We both shared the laugh, but then things gradually quieted down. But we still didn’t move. Instead, we peered into each other’s eyes for a good long while, and then I slowly leaned down and placed my lips on hers, trying to prop myself up on the fluffy white snow. Annabeth’s gloved hands quickly found their way into my hair and then she rolled over so she was on top of me. She smirked through the kiss but didn’t let up for a good long while. Even though we had both been freezing because of the enchanted snow, we were both pretty dang warm by the end of that kiss. Finally, she sat back, but she didn’t move. She poked my nose and I went cross-eyed following it.

                Annabeth laughed. At this point, like every point, it sounded like music to my ears.

                “What’s so funny?” I asked, not bothering to try and get out from underneath her.

                “You are.” She poked my nose again. “You thought you could beat me.”

                “You cheated!” I huffed at her.

                Annabeth smirked down at me. “Prove it, Seaweed Brain.”

                Then she was kissing me again, and by that point, I really didn’t want to argue.

 

 

               

               

 


End file.
